


we're trippin in love

by space_cowboys



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, allura? bi, and lance and keith are dumb as heck, diner au, how do i write even, hunk is bi, lance is bi, no one is staright, pidge and keith are gay, pining lance, this is cuter in my head tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_cowboys/pseuds/space_cowboys
Summary: Lance is pining for a leather jacket motorcycle riding boy called Keith in his physics class, who is coincidentally a friend of a Allura''s.





	we're trippin in love

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i have such a love hate relationship with writing

Lance was sprawled across Hunks bed, scrolling through his phone absently. He yawned, sitting up, groaning. “What time is it?”

“Time for us to have breakfast and get to class.” Hunk replied. He threw a pair of blue ripped jeans in Lances direction, glaring down at his best friend. “And put those _on_ , what if Pidge walks in?”

“Oh please, like she’d care.”

“Decency, Lance.”

“I’m in our room! I don't need pants!” Lance said, starting to pull them on anyways. He stuck out his free leg when he noticed Hunk still glaring at him. “What, is this too beautiful for your gay ass to bare?”

“No. You legs are like bamboo sticks.” Hunk replied, pointing at Lance with a spatula. “Put pants on, and get ready before we’re late or no breakfast.”

“Jeez, I hate you in the mornings. It’s like living with my mum!”

“You wouldn’t survive a day without me.”

Lance pulled a face, sighing loudly and standing up. He’s not wrong.

Their Astronomy professor was a strange old guy called Dr. Coran who had a large ginger moustache and blue triangular tattoos on his cheeks. “They’re not tattoos.” Lance had said, on their first day. “He’s secretly an alien and those are his alien marks.”

But despite his eccentric fashion sense and his bizarre ways of teaching, Coran’s actually one of the only teachers that Lance can properly concentrate with. He watched the professor prance around the classroom as he explained the atmospheric conditions of certain planets and why they could possibly contain life.

Coran walked around the room, handing out blue coloured sheets. “Well, this is your new research task, I hope you’ve all been working on the previous one I gave you. It is due this Friday after all!”

Lance winced, realising he’d left his USB back in their dorm room. Fuck he needed to ask if his intro made sense! 

“Want to head over to the robotics class to get Pidge? We could get her some coffee?” Hunk whispered.

“Uh-” He blinked hard, trying to remember the free times Coran had set up for the class. “Sorry man, I have to show Coran my work and it’ll take a while since I forgot my USB.” He chuckled, earning a glare from his friend. 

“How- I reminded you!”

“I know, I know. I’m tired today, okay?”

Hunk’s expression softened. “Join us at the paladin diner later this evening?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the word.” He grinned.

-

Coran was dancing to weird jazz music when he came back into the now empty classroom. He was also talking animatedly to someone behind the desk, and smiled brightly when he spotted Lance standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Alright my boy?”

“Totally. Who were you talking to there?”

There didn't seem to be anyone at the desk now that he looked at it. He eyed his professor. Was he...okay? 

“He was talking to me. Hold on.” And _oh_. Oh he knows that voice. 

Allura stood up, her white hair swayed gently around her hips in such a picturesque he felt as though he was in a movie. He smirked. “Well hello, princess.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hey, Lance.”

“Why were you under the desk?” 

“Coran saw a spider go under and was too scared to take it out.” She turned her head towards the professor. “It’s gone now though. It probably ran off somewhere.”

Coran squeaked behind him. “Oh sweet lord.”

Lance stepped cautiously away from the desk. He turned back to Coran, handing him his USB. “I finished the essay you set-”

“Already! We could make a space cadet of you already! How did it go?!”

 

“Wow, Lance. Well done.”

He felt his face go warm at the compliments and straightened his back a little. Winking he said, “You know what they say-”

“No.” She said, cutting him off. “I have to get going, see you tonight?”

He smirked. 

“ _No_.” Allura said again, but she was smiling, shaking her head as she walked out, swinging her hips.

He smiled sheepishly at Coran, who looked as undisturbed as possible for someone who just witnessed his student flirting shamelessly with his niece. Though he most likely knows she can handle anything in her way, and if she truly didn't like him, she wouldn’t hang out with him. 

“Could you go over my intro?” He said. “I don’t know if it makes any sense.”

_Supertroopers_

_(12.30) Sharpshooter: We all in tonight?_

_(12.35) Pigeon: Ye. u didnt pick me up from robotics u traitor_

_(12.36) Theincrediblehunk: he didnt mean 2 he had to go to coran_

_(12.36) Sharpshooter: yeah pidge. Y u so mean_

_(12.37) Princess: shut up u guys, I’m trying to work. Also I’m bringing over a friend to the diner_

_(12.39) Sharpshooter: Oooh is it a cute date? Do u finally have a gf/bf also why did i not hear about this sooner?_

_(12.45) Princess: No, he’s gay._

_(12.45) Theincrediblehunk: oh damn. Is he hot?_

_(12.48) Princess: Uh, it depend on what your definition of hot is._

_(12.49) Pidgeon: wdym?_

_(12.55) Princess: He’s good looking but he’s a little different_

_(12.56) Theincrediblehunk: seems like lance’s type eh?_

_(12.57) Sharpshooter: we’ll just have to see. Whats his name?_

_(12.59) Princess: Keith Kogane. I think you might know him?_

_(12.59) Pidgeon: fuck_

_(12.59) Theincrediblehunk: He just stuffed his face in his pillow._

_(01.10) Theincrediblehunk: He’s not responding should I be concerened?_

_(01.17) Theincrediblehunk: Okay imma check up on him bye guys_

Lance felt his bed dip besides him and groaned loudly into his pillow. He didn't even acknowledge the comforting shoulder rub Hunk was giving him.

“Lance, come on.”

“I’m not coming tonight.” He mutters, his stomach sinking. “He hates me.”

“I don't think-”

“ _Hunk_.”

“Hey, at least you get to talk to him this time.”

He didn't say anything, but he did lift his face off the pillow. Hunk was staring down at him with a frown, and if he wasn’t feeling so pathetic he would’ve joked about how it’ll give him wrinkles by the time he’s twenty two. Instead he made a pitiful sound, twisting onto his back to stare at the ceiling. 

“If it doesn’t work out, I could always ask Shay to fake an emergency and kick us out of the diner?”

“Thanks, Hunk.” He huffed out a laugh.

-

The Paladin was mostly empty tonight, and Lance waited anxiously with Pidge and Hunk on their usual table. 

“Jeez, Lance stop shaking your leg.” Pidge kicked him from under the table.

“Ow! Look it’s not my fault. Allura is bringing Keith! Keith fucking Kogane, the guy who’s completely ruined my college experience.”

“That’s nice.”

“Do you know how many feelings I get everytime I see him? Too many! And what’s worse is that he’s in my goddamn physics class. I have to sit there staring at his dumb ass mullet for an hour every. Damn. Day. And what makes it worse? He doesn’t even look at me. Not that- not that I don’t blame him. I mean, I _did_ say shit about him on the first day and didn’t realize he was behind me, haha…”

“All because he scored higher than you?”

“Basically. And then I fucking turn around and behold, it’s Keith Kogane himself, glaring daggers at me.”

“And that’s when you fell in love?” Hunk snickered.

“And that’s when I fell in love.”

Shay waved at them from behind the counter. “I think your guest is here!” She said, pointing towards the parking lot.

And oh, talk of the devil- there he was, locking his red motorcycle in place, wearing all black head to toe; leather jacket, leather combat boots and black jeans. He began to walk towards the door, with long confident strides.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Relax, he won’t bite.”

Hunk put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. “Be nice, and it’ll all work out.”

And then Keith was at their table, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared down at them, blinking. 

“Uh…?” Pidge glanced between Lance and Keith, her eye’s pleading for someone to talk.

“Am I meant to be here?” Keith asked.

God, who gave him the right to have such a good voice. 

“I don’t know.” Lance remarked. “Are any of us?”

“Are you guys Lance, Hunk and Pidge?” But he didn’t say _Pidge_ he said Pid-ge, and it made Lance and Hunk burst out laughing as Pidge scowled at him.

“It’s _Pidge_.”

And then Allura was walking in, her long coat and hair trailing behind her, heels clicking on the classic black and white tiles. Lance felt his stomach swoop the way it always does when she’s around. “Sorry I’m late kids, I got a little too into my photography shoot.”

“You’re only two years older than us, you know?” Hunk mumbled.

Allura grinned in response. “So,” She said, turning to Keith who stared at her wide eyed. “I see you’ve met them all?”

Keith nodded, his eyes skimming across them all. “I guess.”

“He guesses.” Allura’s grin widened. And then, and then she fucking r _eaches across and ruffles his hair_. Allura ruffles _Keith’s_ hair. You know, the same dude who once punched a hole in the vending machine when it didn’t give back his change? The same guy who poured hot sauce on Rolo’s head when he tried to trip Keith up in the canteen?

But keith just rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Lance, who tried and failed to hold his breath. God, why was this boy so- so much; just that Keith’s knuckles were pink as as his hands sat folded neatly on top of the table, and his thin bangs were falling so gently across his dark greyish eyes. The redness of his mouth, how soft his lips look.

Lance swallowed, looking up at Pidge, who gave him a sympathetic smile. Besides him, Hunk pressed a reassuring hand on his knee. 

“So,” He said, pretending his heart wasn’t in his throat, “Should we place our orders or…?”


End file.
